Sentimientos distantes
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Ayano seguía a Kyoko en silencio, quería al menos decir aunque sea una palabra a Kyoko pero su silencio y su verguenza se lo impedían, quería acercarse a ella pero ella se alejaba... Desde que la conoció siempre era lo mismo y de esa manera sus sentimientos fueron en vano... Kyoko x Ayano, primer fic de Yuru Yuri Regalo para nadaoriginal y hecho por motivo del San Valentín


Ayano caminaba de la escuela en dirección a su casa pero por una extraña razón sus pasos se toparon detrás de aquella chica rubia de listón rojo, ojos azules y actitud genérica de un protagonista shonen e incluso una roba créditos cuando se trataba de Akari…

…Toshino Kyoko…

La idiota que le hacía su imaginación, no sabía si por su belleza, su actitud o algo pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que su mente quedaba en blanco cuando se trataba de la otaku rubia. Estaba ante su presencia pero no era notoria ya que Kyoko estaba yendo en dirección probablemente a su casa, de hecho eso era la suposición que tenía la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La pelimorada trataba de saludar a la rubia pero desde que la conoció siempre tuvo un problema que era inevitable y posiblemente no tendría solución alguna. Cuando se trataba de la presencia de Kyoko le era difícil decir algo, cuando ambas chicas estaban alejadas la una de la otra siempre Ayano estaba demasiado lejos para hablar con ella de una manera correcta.

Era una tsundere del montón pero a veces odiaba su propia actitud, sólo su reacción cuando se topaba con Kyoko era la misma cuando un estudiante de alto nivel reprende a otro eso debido a su cargo como la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil que por cierto más que una estudiante ejemplar se parecía a una vigilante del pasillo sin olvidar las típicas multas o ese rollo del archivo permanente.

Pero por otro lado la pobre pelimorada estaba demasiado avergonzada de ir directamente a entablar un algo con esa rubia otaku, la única relación que se notaba era que se sonrojaba sin ninguna razón cuando Kyoko hacía alguna tontería o idea loca y eso hacía resaltar su lado tsundere e incluso en una ocasión la troll de cinta roja le dijo una frase de antaño

"Eres más linda que cuando te enojas que cuando lloras"

Eso la irritaba profundamente pero también la ponía contenta, era como un cumplido algo lindo a la manera de la otaku. Después de esos sucesos que involucraban a Kyoko siempre se hacía la idea de fingir que no la hubiera conocido o mejor caso hacer la idea de que esa molesta rubia no existía.

Pero aunque lo hacía, siempre esa posibilidad de encontrarse, posiblemente Kyoko notaría su presencia y la saludaría con una de sus tantas sonrisas infantiles al muy estilo de un protagonista shonen mientras que la pelimorada caería en shock, posiblemente se quedaría roja ante su presencia y en menos su habla se reduciría en juegos de palabras o frases que no tenían nada que ver o sacadas de la nada.

Toda esa escena sonaría demasiado bueno para ser verdad ese acontecimiento, ni modo no soportaría ni un segundo más a lo cual tomó el valor suficiente para ir tras ella y sólo decir de manera correcta las palabras correctas y quizás abrir más de allá que solo las palabras.

Decidió dar un paso adelante y luego otro y otro cual soldado dispuesto a marchar como si cumpliera ordenes pero el cómo caminaba lo hacía de un modo exagerado por no decir algo humorístico, estaba dándolo todo pero por alguna razón Kyoko seguía sin notar su presencia mientras Ayano caminaba exageradamente pero lo más raro que Ayano alcanzaba a Kyoko pero de una manera lenta y silenciosa.

Podía pensar en cómo actuaría frente a Kyoko el problema era como hacerlo y en como terminaría… A veces se maldecía a sí misma por fijarse en una cabeza de chorlito, esa tarada y esa cerebro de simio.

Ahora ambas estaban en la plaza principal donde obviamente podía haber gente caminando por el lugar y uno que otro vendedor en el lugar y en donde había comida habían palomas. Kyoko de pronto se paró fijamente en silenció mientras se posicionaba en posición de combate mientras miraba fijamente a la bandada de pájaros.

Ayano pensaba que posiblemente la otaku rubia estaría pasando por su misma preocupación pero al ver que estaba lista para hacer algo mientras su vista apuntaba a las palomas temía lo peor, esa tipa cuando se trataba de sus estupideces y un sinfín de tonterías no tenía gracia alguna, bueno si la tenía pero era la de un mono o peor era la de una nuez.

Y tal suceso ocurrió, Kyoko se lanzó sobre la bandada de pajaros haciendo que ellos emprendieran su enorme huída mientras la rubia imitaba entablando una batalla hardcore estilo Dragon Ball donde daba puños y patadas como una demente o a veces saltaba contra una bandada u otra hasta que todos los pajaros se refugiaron en los postes, cables o en casas vecinas.

Ahora a la otaku se le ocurrió la brillante idea de correr como Naruto y todo para seguirle el ritmo a un sujeto calvo que estaba trotando por el lugar y ahora se les unió un niño rubio de cabellos parados con ropas naranjas… Esa escena era digna de un monumento a la imbécilbilidad e incompetencia de la ropa.

Ahora ya era el momento de que la vicepresidenta tomara cartas en el asunto mientras ahora se dirigía con paso digno con tal de hacerse mostrar como una autoridad sobre la rubia, una cara seria pero plasmando sus leyes y reglas mientras un halo de superioridad y temor rodeaba su ser.

Tomó todo el coraje necesario para impartir su justicia y en menos de nada exclamó

-¡No corras por las calles, Toshino Kyoko!

El panorama seguía siendo el mismo, Kyoko seguía sin notar su presencia, la gente seguía con su vida cotidiana mientras caminaban, los sonidos de la urbe eran los mismos y Ayano estaba roja de ira con una vena roja en su frente mientras estaba parada con esa postura de autoridad… Desgraciadamente eso nunca ocurrió, de hecho ese suceso ocurrió en su mente… Una vez más el silencio tomó papel en el asunto, Ayano seguía sin decir nada y Kyoko estaba en las nubes.

…Nada había cambiado… El mismo panorama de siempre

Estaba tan cerca, pero tan cerca… Una vez más quería dar con la rubia pero una voz bajita y algo rascosa hizo que perdiera el objetivo dando con la figura de una noble y gentil ancianita la cual se sentía confundida y algo desubicada.

-Señorita, lo siento mucho por molestarla- La mujer mayor sonreía con humildad y tolerancia- Pero ¿Sabe qué autobús va al ayuntamiento?

Ayano como todo joven y toda persona humilde y educada decidió dar su parte con tal de ayudar a la mujer mayor ya que también sabía conocer muy bien la ciudad a pesar de sus cortos 14 años.

-Veamos...- Señaló con el dedo señalando el proceso- Cruza usted esa calle y luego gire a la izquierda, es la parada de autobús frente a la tienda de manga...- La anciana a pesar de estar atenta a las indicaciones no podía distinguir bien el camino, quizás por el enorme número de personas y autos o por su avanzada a lo cual la pelimorada suspiró y le acogió la mano.

-Vamos juntas, señora

-Gracias jovencita, lamento molestarse

-De eso no se preocupe

Ambas iban en dirección a un paso peatonal de semáforo que estaba a pasos de la plaza, a veces ese tipo de cosas la hacían salir de su objetivo pero no podía negar la petición de la mujer de la tercera, la ancianita no tenía la culpa y aparte era una circunstancia, pero por otro lado estaba frustrada ya que justo cuando la viejita fue a su llamado perdió todo rastro de la rubia troll.

Ahora ambas mujeres estaban en pleno semáforo que estaba en verde, la pelimorada iba de la mano con la anciana pero quedó como una estatua cuando divisó en la tienda de mangas a esa chica de listón rojo que seleccionaba posiblemente doujinshis de una manera selectiva y llevando en un bolso blanco, era una oportunidad, la correcta para entablar aunque sea un hola pero los pitidos de los autos le hicieron perder la pista de la otaku, de hecho ya el semáforo estaba en rojo y ahora se daba el paso vehicular a lo cual Ayano y la ancianita decidieron a pasos apresurados llegar a la cuadra enfrente.

Finalmente dejó a la mujer en la fila del paradero a lo cual la mujer de la tercera edad agradeció dando como regalo unos dulces a lo cual la pelimorada agradeció enormemente, una vez volvería tras la caza de esa otaku impertinente en su corazón yendo directo a la tienda, la rubia se había esfumado pero una vez se topó con Kyoko pero seguía siendo el mismo panorama: Ayano detrás en silencio y Kyoko yendo a quién sabe dónde sin notar alguna presencia como si nada hubiese pasado.

La pelimorada una vez estaba completamente frustrada y quizás desilusionada, desde la mañana, no, quizás desde el primer día en que la conoció siempre estaba sintiendo de esa manera, callada, detrás y solo seguir a la rubia como si fuera una sombra.

Cada vez que se acercaba aunque sea un poco, siempre se alejaba teniendo en cuenta su retraída y fascinante actitud de idiota adorable como lo era de dulce. La brecha que trazaba entre ellas dos nunca se acortaba, nunca se abriría ante ella y nunca tendría su corazón. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, era inevitable por no decir que no habría posibilidades de entablar una relación, ni de amor ni de amistad, sólo la vicepresidenta y estudiante mal juiciada.

Si tan solo pudiera llamarla con todo su corazón y luego correr hacia ella… Si eso parecía bonito a simple vista pero la vil realidad reflejaba que no habría nada ni contacto simple a lo cual ya estaba claro que no habría algo con esa rubia tonta, ni modo, eran tonterías que le hacían perder el tiempo… Era mejor no hacerlo ni pensarlo, era mejor seguir su camino a casa, una hora y media desperdiciada y todo por ir detrás de una otaku cerebro de maní.

De pronto un silbido se escuchó en plena calle hasta que de un momento a otro, como si eso nunca se lo hubiesen esperado Kyoko se volteó para ver a una chica de cabello morado y ojos castaños y un poco bajita, si era la vicepresidenta del consejo que siempre la regañaba cada dos por tres mientras que de manera desconocida se sonrojaba hasta quedar como un tomate… Por alguna razón eso le resultaba cómico y algo tierno.

-Ah, ¿Eres tú Ayano?- Preguntaba la rubia que sonreía con energía, en verdad no se esperaba encontrar a alguien, ni mucho menos esperaba que fuera ella.

Por otro lado la pobre pelimorada estaba de piedra mientras un rojo invadía la zona de su nariz hasta sus pómulos mientras ya estaba temblando… Pareciera que una especie de sueño ilusorio se hacía realidad ante sus ojos, tal como era su probabilidad que se planteó en más de una ocasión y como era de esperarse su habla perdió el norte en cuando no podía despejar su mirada de esa rubia idiota.

No podía desmentirlo, esa cabellera rubia brillante, esa cinta roja que le daba un aspecto infantil, esos ojos azules que eran difícil saber si estaban brillantes o apagados, esa sonrisa, esa actitud alegre y despreocupada, esa idiotez que enganchaba a cualquiera, esa capacidad de trolear y llevarse la gloria… Era adorablemente idiota o idiotamente adorable…Bueno era ella misma después de todo.

La pobre ya no podía ni siquiera dar una palabra ni una frase en concreto, Kyoko era irresistible y eso que no era una estrella J-pop ni un famoso actor de doramas.

-Eh… Um… T-Toshino Kyoko

La mencionada le dedicó una sonrisa al estilo de un prota shonen, ese era el punto final a todo eso

-¿Vamos ir juntas a casa?

La pelimorada ya estaba como una estatua, inmóvil, sin poder nada a lo cual la otaku de una manera jovial como divertida le extendió la mano a lo cual la pobre Ayano aceptó de manera algo lenta y algo torpe, en menos de nada Kyoko emprendió carrera mientras la pelimorada estaba algo absorta, era más ruidosa que de costumbre pero de pronto sentía algo caliente en su tacto, se sentía como una princesa yendo de la mano de su caballero, eso la hacía sonrojar y le hacía perder la noción del habla, una sonrisa tonta pero entusiasta se impregnaba de la nada mientras el sonrojo resaltaba cada segundo.

Después de eso sonrió de manera conmovedora mientras sentía que sus ojos se derretían de felicidad, estaba llorando, tenía de la mano a esa niña tonta, la idiota que tocaba su corazón a cada momento… Un día de esos, si abriría su corazón hacia esa chica quizás, sólo quizás… Por ahora pensar en un mañana era inútil pero las posibilidades eran muchas y de alguna manera resultaban favorables.

Mientras tanto a la distancia la gente estaba en barricadas ya que un horrible suceso sucedía antes sus ojos, había un cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. La gente miraba con extrañeza y estupor el cuerpo inerte de una joven peliblanca corta, probablemente adolescente y más aún cuando el charco que se esparcía por el asfalto no provenía de una bala o herida de grave consideración ni tampoco tenía el cuerpo manchado.

…De hecho el cadáver reposaba en su charco carmesí que por razones desconocidas provenía de su nariz… En verdad era el "homicidio" más raro que hubo en Ninamori si es que se le podría considerar así

Mientras tanto una niña pelirroja estaba alimentando las palomas cuando de pronto una bandada de otras palomas se vino sobre ella mientras cubrían y llenaban la anatomía de la niña con más de su especie y segundos después las palomas se dispersaron dejando nada, no había una niña pelirroja ni nada por el estilo… Era triste como ridículo pero hasta las palomas le robaban su presencia.

wow, realmente me salvaste

realmente necesitaba unas manos extras

¡Es la feria mirakurun doujinshi!

Tuve la sensación de que terminaría así ...


End file.
